


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, M/M, OOC, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mukuro loved to observe, and Hibari just wanted to feel. Match made in hell.  A modern day (night) romance after a drunken hibari demands to take their fight to a bedroom.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 14





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this hasn’t been edited yet it’s not as beautiful as I would like so expect this to be heavily rewritten in a week or two. Please comment and leave kudos thanks any questions can be left on my tumblr MistySprite

Several things about Mukuro could be answered if you knew the right questions to ask, or the right way to tilt you neck. If you tilted it like an offering to a vampire you’d find that those hands he used to rip a mans body apart could hold yours together while he kissed you. His touch was doting a thumb circling that part of your jaw under your ear as he was speaking to you with an unwavering stare. 

“Take them off” Hibari demanded looking at him through his lashes enjoying how they felt heavy in this moment, not with sleep but something close. Mukuro smirked momentarily using his teeth to pull the black glove off his hand. He disregarded it somewhere and returned his hand to the side of Hibari’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his black hair was disheveled from the others hands running through it. They were the same height again yet Mukuro still felt miles taller to Him. His mismatched eyes looking down at him and his left palm resting on the wall next to his head as he kissed him leaving no room to back out. The kisses began and ended when Mukuro wanted all he had to do was be still, tilt his head , let him toy with his bottom lip. He was a fast learner, Mukuro only laughed when he felt him begin to kiss back. His hands wrapped firmly around Hibari’s wrists pulling him from the wall and on to the bed. Hibari held himself over the man unsure of what to do, he expected Mukuro to have the upper hand in this situation and willfully let it happen. 

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴...𝘯𝘦𝘸 he thought to himself, usually he didn’t have to think about things like this. A power dynamic between them, who was in charge who was leading. It was equal they only ever followed their own will. 𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 ? No he knew that much but with Mukuro he felt like he could lose , there was something to win. His eyes narrowed at the man below him, Mukuro grinned replacing his expression with a soft one that was almost uncomfortable to see on such a violent man. He turned his head to the side resting his hands by his ears “would it help if I acted prettier?” He teased feigning innocence. He was toying with him, Hibari wasn’t the only one in his head at the moment. He was teasing to ease his own wondering thoughts , shift the discomfort on to the other. “𝗛𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘁𝘆” Hibari thought admiring how he looked in the sliver of moonlight that snuck in through the curtain. A soft blue light illuminated the room and the man with blue hair in his white t-shirt and jeans. “Oh ?” He said surprised holding Hibari’s face in his hands pulling him closer. Hibari leaned down closing the gap between them giving Mukuro a messy head of hair to match his own. He sat on Mukuros lower abdomen intertwining their fingers pressing him into the bed. His hands were soft, he liked the way it surprised him something dumb like realizing Mukuro moisturized. 

𝗦𝗼 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁 He thought his kiss growing harsh he smiled feeling Mukuro squirm beneath him subtly. He ended the kiss with a bite that was purely selfish, he didn’t care if it pained him only about the sight of the swollen lips he’d get to look at afterwards. “Hm” he admired his work like an artist after hours of trying to get the colors just right. Mukuro chewed on his bottom lip to soothe the slight sting they felt as he locked eyes with their captor for the night. They looked hungrier than they had a moment ago , confident even like his usual self before a good fight. 

There he is. Mukuro mentally patted himself on the back for pulling Hibari out of the clouds. He rested his palm on Hibari’s lower back steadying him. They looked at one another falling into their little dance with teeth lips and tongues, Mukuro quickly leaned forward forcing Hibari on his back legs wrapped firmly around his waist “you asked me to fuck you remember?” Mukuro whispered into his neck as he untucked the purple shirt from Hibari’s pants. Hibari’s eyes narrowed as if to challenge him 

“I’m drunk I could say anything” Hibari opposed

“Have you ever even had sex?” Mukuro asked dangerously close to kissing him as he spoke Hibari tried his best not to react to the statement “Actually, have you ever had sex with a man?” Mukuro smiled smugly letting his lips brush hibaris ears as he spoke. “No.” He answered simply trying to ignore how Mukuro pushed his shirt up. Mukuro pulled his fingers along the mans abdomen as if he were rubbing it, he liked it. The way he could feel his breathing hitch at the feeling. “I’m touched” Mukuro smirked against his hip bone. “That’s a lot of work” he sighed trailing kisses from his lower abdomen to his chest. “What is?” Hibari managed to ask his hand instinctively finding its way to the back of Mukuro’s head. 

“Breaking you in” he replied simply as he took his shirt off. He laid on the other propping himself up on his elbows holding his face in the dip of his intertwined fingers looking down at Hibari. “It’s painful you know” he beamed at the blushing Hibari. Mukuros finger traced a circle on his chest repeatedly as his spoke. “Though I don’t think you’d mind a little blood when we fucked. It would be weird to have an exchange between us that didn’t involve it” he went on. Hibari only listened knowing he didn’t need to say much right now. He had forgotten the nuisances of sex when he had demanded the act, his mind ignoring the awkwardness and pain that would follow. He was confused on why Mukuro would even care to bring it up, 

“𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 ...𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦” the thought made him scoff. “What does it matter to you?” He spoke up trying to ignore his urge to wrap his arms around the man. “I’ve seen you in pain,I’m interested in ...other things” Mukuro murmured. Hibari looked away momentarily wondering if he would make faces for him. He took a deep breath finding the others pattern drawing on his chest to be soothing. The heat of his body was welcomed the rest of him just as smooth as the hands he hid in black gloves. “So you brought me here to ruffle my hair and bite my lip ?” He questioned frustration painted pink on his cheeks. His body wanted to feel something new, the build up had well been released now that he had been pressed against a wall and kissed like it was an act of revenge. It felt childish to stop, back out and pretend they could lay there comfortable like either had enough emotional competence to deal with the matter of waking up together after holding each other all night. 

“You hurt my feelings” Mukuro stated not bothering to take his eyes off the chest beneath him. “You have to ask me, then you shall receive” he added with a grin his eyes glistening at the thought. Many thoughts ran through the raven haired mans head some of which he hadn’t thought of until moments ago. He blushed , the faint dizziness from his drunken state settling for a moment. He picked his hand up placing a finger between Mukuro’s shoulder blades “touch me” was all he requested pulling the finger down the center of his back making him shiver. Even Mukuro couldn’t tell whether it was the statement or the touch. 

“Okay” he responded in a soft voice getting up, after a moment Hibari lifted his hips allowing his pants and boxers to be taken off. Mukuro laid next to him his own pants still on “what are y-“ 

“Sh” was all Mukuro offered turning hibari on his side curling up in a spooning position, he protested for only a second until he felt both hands massaging his sides. Mukuros sharp chin sat in the curve of his neck he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth. Mukuro covered him like a blanket the ghost of his touch lingering with each movement. A soft hand cupped his scrotum once they finally dipped lower, Mukuro began to nibble at his neck as he pulled Hibari’s penis upwards against his stomach. The touch didn’t feel foreign didn’t make him want to throw the other across the room. Mukuro rubbed his hands together making them glisten with some sort of honey like substance “illusion” he warned placing his hands back on the others penis to which he responded with a shudder. His hands were warm coated in something that made him warm and wet wherever he touched. He dug his face into the bed fighting off a groan as the sensation grew, he could feel himself getting hard in mukuros hands. His body didn’t feel like his own reacting to Mukuro’s touch like he was a snake charmer of some sort. Mukuro used his thumb to trace a circle at the tip of his member spreading the precum leaking out like lubricant. “You’re so cute Kyoya kun” Mukuro teased kissing his cheek giving him a slight tug that made hibari shudder. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵..𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 Hibari noted Mukuros hands once again and all the places he wanted them to touch with those same soft hands that had him leaking. Lost in his thoughts of pleasure he willingly opened his legs when Mukuro separated them pulling his knees towards his abdomen. 

His breathing was growing erratic flustered with reality and fantasy. “Perfect” Mukuro said aloud as he held him open exposing his most intimate parts to the world around them. He cupped hibaris balls smiling at the tiny shiver in response. He was sensitive there now, throbbing even. Mukuro bit his neck angrily. He was frustrated Hibari had made this offer when he wasn’t near his own home. “You would have loved the toys I had for you” Mukuro whispered A hand found it’s way to Hibaris mouth the warning only coming after his fingers had forced his mouth apart drenching themselves in his spit. “I could’ve had you a shaking mess by now” he pouted against the others jaw bone his finger circling his entrance. Hibaris back arched involuntary at the finger being inserted , he spread his legs wider inviting Mukuro to touch him as he pleased. Mukuro began to stroke the other bringing him closer to the edge stopping when Hibari started to squirm. He slowly pushed a finger deeper inside him then just as quickly removed it preparing him for two “I’m so jealous, Someone else gets to reap the benefits” he said honestly. He pushed both his finger inside him harshly as he thought of Hibari fucking someone else. He stroked him faster with a tighter grip he knew made the pressure in his dick feel unbearable. “I’ll kill them” he spoke into the others ear as he curled his fingers. Hibari knew this was a promise Mukuro was making to himself. It wouldn’t be fulfilled , this was a very unprecedented matter. He never expected himself to ask anyone for sex when he had himself. 

A moan left his lips he shuddered as pleasure tore through his body “fuck” he breathed as Mukuros strokes of his cock slowed the skin still coated in that sticky warm substance. “I want you to forget your own name when I touch you” Mukuro admitted the seriousness of his want and resistance sending Hibari into a frenzy. He curled feeling himself grow more sensitive to Mukuros presence. The way his voice tickled his eardrums and his hands managed to hold all of him at once. His hips twitched wondering what Mukuro could do with more than his fingers. his breathing was uneven and his face was most certainly pink with all the things Mukuro was saying. “This should be fun kyoya, I’ll never know if I want to fight you or fuck you” he went on “much like when I tied you up in those lotus flower vines” he recalled. 

“Pervert” Hibari retorted breathlessly remembering how he had felt that particular fight. Mukuro had in a sense put him on display like this , fully clothed of course. “Slut” Mukuro retorted in a whisper “you got harder at the thought” he hummed.   
Hibari curled his body trying to hide the erection disgusted at the fact that he was aroused by being called such names by him. Mukuro kissed his neck biting his jaw bone “cum for me” he said not breaking his pace. “Isn’t it nice hold your cock just fits into my hand like a glove?, I wonder how mine would fit into you” he continued curling with hibari so he could reach the member he was trying to hide. His hands moved skillfully knowing exactly where to rub and pay attention to 

“M-Mukuro..” he moaned before shaking as hot cum leaked out of him and into the cupped hand waiting to catch it. He felt like he was being milked the way Mukuro didn’t stop until he was sure he couldn’t take anymore before getting hard himself. He grabbed the sheets holding on for dear life as his mind swirled , only when those wondering hands left his body could he concentrate. “All of this for me?” Mukuro asked holding a cum covered hand up for Hibari to see he closed his eyes. “Go wash your hands” he demanded mortified at the fact that it had come out of him. “You’re no fun” Mukuro grinned moving so hibari was flat on his back. He caught his elusive eyes and smiled softly at the slight hint of shock on his face. He leaned down kissing him a gentle one that almost felt like they had started this years ago not hours ago. “I’d make you do it again but if I won’t be fucking you then it’s best I stop here” he explained that stupid grin never leaving. Hibari had managed to steady his breathing and focus on the topic at hand, he wondered if he really would have been the shaking mess Mukuro mentioned earlier. He shuttered whenever his pelvic bone, still in jeans, got close to his. He wanted to see, to feel that momentary insanity he could provide. 

“I hope you don’t expect to be cuddled” Hibari said although he found he didn’t mind the action with him. “You have no idea how dangerously close I am to forgetting my manners” Mukuro squeezed his face forcing him to look at him. “I’m considering fucking your face and leaving you covered in cum” Mukuro warned reaching for some tissues wiping his hand clean. Hibari felt his face heat up at the thought he could feel mukuros hands holding his head steady as he used his mouth with no regards to the man attached to it. He decided then that he might like that, maybe. “Sleepy” was all he said in response his lids growing heavy. Before he drifted off he felt swollen lips on his 

“next time”


End file.
